


Beginning

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #1: Beginning</p>
<p>In which Loki gets his drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

Tony stands there by the glass cage, two tumblers in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. He stands in the doorway and watches the deity, pacing the restricted floor space available to him. He is not yet muzzled though Tony has seen it. He does however wear the chains arounds his wrists, the only thing preventing him from magicking his way out, glass walls be damned.

He knows the god knows he is there, that he is just not deigning to pay him any attention. Not yet, at least. Tony likes to pretend he is just that stealthy, that the god really, genuinely hasn’t realized he’s there. But he is no Natasha and soon enough the god grows tired of ignoring his presence.

“Have you come to mock me?” he asks. And it would be easy enough to. Like Icarus he flew too close to the sun, his wings burned and he fell from the skies. Twice, if Thor’s explanations as to Loki’s twisted sense of entitlement is anything to go by.

Tony wishes he couldn’t relate as much as he does, but he more or less knows the feeling.

Tony just shrugs, an I-don’t-really-care kind of shrug and holds up glasses and bottle.

“Actually, I believe I owe you a drink.”

Loki’s face splits in a grin with a touch of mischief and amusement and Tony knows this might be the start of something much more significant than he has yet realized it will be.


End file.
